The pilot project will investigate the ability of emerging nanotechnology-enabled platforms to perform diagnostic assays for cancer. Contracts will be used for research support for investigation of nanosensor platform performance in cancer relevant applications. The results of these investigations will provide bases to evaluate the potential of the nanosensors for use in cancer diagnosis (e.g. improved robustness, reproducibility, multiplex ability, and sensitivity compared to existing lab assays.